


I signed up for Kink_Bingo

by Elf (Elfwreck)



Category: Filk - Fandom
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Filk, Kinky, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Tune:</b> <em>My Girl</em> by Smokey Robinson & Ronald White</p>
            </blockquote>





	I signed up for Kink_Bingo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kink_bingo. Not for a square on a k_b card, but for the community in general.

I've got sunshine  
In my weather play  
And a cold iceberg  
For sex atop a sleigh  
Buy bliss for pay  
Can I make them kneel and pray?  
My kink (my kink, my kink)  
Bingo from my kink (my kink)

Gonna pour some honey  
And then lick it clean  
Gonna sing with songbirds:  
Bestiality  
Shy kiss, nude fey,  
Sex with masks on Guy Fawkes' Day--  
My kink (my kink, my kink)  
Bingo from my kink (my kink)

Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey  
oooh

LSD or mushrooms,  
Torture or greed,  
I've got all the kinky stories  
One fan can read.  
High heeled boot lace  
Bound in silence; hide her face--  
My kink (my kink, my kink)  
Bingo from my kink (my kink)


End file.
